


But I don't need you (A Zayn fanfiction)

by sasuslay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuslay/pseuds/sasuslay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Savannah Shay is your average 12 year old girl, she works at Hollister, has a great sense of style and loves pink. But, when a hot boy starts stalking her and says he loves her, she gets scared. She seeks help from another hot boy, and things get messy. I wrote this three years ago, and it is a joke, I love Zayn and highly doubt he would stalk a 12 year old. And, I think this is one of the funniest things I've ever done, Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. But I Don't Need You

[Chapter 1]  
*Savannah's P.O.V*

As I folded clothes in the back of the store, I noticed my stomach was making awfully loud noises. Noticing the stares and awkward looks, I quickly went into the worker's room. I signed out, and make my way out of the store. I decided I would go down to the foodcourt and get dinner at the pizza place. Practically running, I hadn't noticed that someone was following me and yelling things at me. When I reached the pizza place, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You dropped this." I heard a scruffy voice say behind me. When I turned I saw a fairly tall, Mexican looking 19 year old. His arms were heavily tattooed, and he rocked a small hoop earing in each ear. His whole appearence was a bit scruff. He sported a plain white botton up shirt, with a red plaid shirt over, unbottoned, and black skinny jeans.

When he handed me a 20 dollar bill, I smiled up at him. "Thank you."

"No need to thank me."

I figured our conversation was over, so i began to turn around when I saw his large hand stick out. "I am Zayn, what's your name?"

"Savannah." I took his hand and he squeezed it so hard i thought he would crush it. "Nice to meet you." I pryed my hand from his, and again turned to walk away. I was surprised to be left alone for a few moments until he strolled along with me.

"So, you come here often." He shook his head, as if rethinking his line, and laughed at himself. "I mean, do you work here, or just here to shop?"

"I work over there." I said, tilted my chin to the left. Almost instantly, he looked over his left shoulder. "In the Hollister. I'm on break."

"Well, how about we make this into a date." He nudge me with his elbow, making it seem as if we were friends, and he had just made a joke. "If you want." he added quickly.

I hesitated at first, not knowing if i should take him up on the offer, but in the end, i decided i should. I nodded, and he quickened his pace, leading me to the food court.

At the food court, he decided it would be more of a dating situation if we went to the Bertucci's in the far corner of the mall. I didn't protest - I was starving! At our dinner, we discussed general information: family, friends, school, hobbies. He shuddered when I told him I was 12. "Yeah, i turn 13 in about 4 months."

He didn't say anything at first, and I could tell he might be rethinking asking me out. But, finally, to my surprise, he reached over and grabbed my hand. "Well I can live with that."

After our dinner was over, he offered to walk me back to work. "I'd love that." i replied to his offer. He seemed like a nice enough guy. When we finally got to the steps of Hollister, he smiled and I thanked him for dinner and for spending time getting to know me.

Later on, when I was checking out of work, I realized I still had the 20 dollar bill that Zayn had given me in my back pocket. I reached into my purse and opened my wallet. Good thing he had found my money, or I wouldn't have had money to pay for a cab. I went to put the bill into the wallet, when I saw a 20 dollar bill. Weird I thought, I thought I only had 20 dollars. I guess I had 40. And with that, I headed home.

*Next Day*

I stepped outside into the warm spring breeze and zipped up my hoodie to my neck. I started walking down the hill, and heard a car coming down the hill behind me. On instinct, I ran to the left side of the road, and onto the sidewalk. To my right, a large black SUV zoomed past, splashing in a large puddle near the edge of the road. I reached the bus stop and waited for the bus to come.

A few minutes later, when the bus came, I saw that trailing behind the bus was a black SUV. I thought it was a weird coincidence that it looked just like the SUV that passed me earlier. I shook the thought away, and took my seat in the back of the bus.

*After School*

After school, on the way home on the bus, I noticed that trailing behind the bus, once again, was the black SUV that I had seen this morning. I grew increasing interested in who had been driving the SUV, and turned in my seat to get a glimpse of the driver. Behind the wheel, I saw a young looking man with an unshaved face, and tangled black hair. The bus came to a screeching halt, causing the SUV to stop too close to the bus. I looked into the SUV, now closer, and saw two big brown eyes staring right back at me. Before i had time to think the bus drove off again. I had seen those eyes before, but where?

Zayn.

I got off the bus and ran up the hill to my house. My mind was racing, and I didn't know what to do. I couldn't let him know where I lived. Maybe it was a coincidence. I tried to tell myself over and over that it was just coincidence. I opened the door to my home, and ran into the living room, crouching under the window with a perfect view of the street. I sat and did my homework there, waiting. Watching and waiting.

It had been a few hours until Zayn drove by, leaning over to look at my house. I ducked under the sill and hoped he would continue driving. I waited a few minutes until i peaked over the edge, and to my horror, his car was parked in my front yard, and he was climbing out onto my property. Holding a box. Shit.

A strong knock came at my front door, and then silence. I ignored it, hoping he would go away. Another knock. Then another. I raced to the door and flung it open. "Hello" I acted surprised, "I'm sorry I am busy I can't-" He stepped closer and interrupted me.

"Hi Savannah. I thought I would come see you. I wanted to see if you would go on another date with me."

It sounded innocent enough, but there was something eerie about the way he presented himself. He held a small box inbetween his hands and was fiddling with it. I ignored his question of asking me out. "What's that?" I inquired.

"Oh, this?" He lifted the box, and thrusted it toward me "For you, Sav." Sav? I hadn't even know this boy for a day, and he already shorted my name, like we were friends.

"Okay," I hesitated "Thanks." I set the box on the table inside the door, and stood blocking the frame. Zayn looked down at his fingers and played with his nails. "What kind of date?"

"Movie, dinner? Anything you want really." My question seemed to brighten his mood, and he lifted his head, looking me straight in the face.

I agreed to a date, purely for the fact that I had questions for him, and right now wasn't the best time. My parents would be home soon, and I didn't want him standing at my door when they got here. We agreed to go to the movies Friday, and then he was off. He practically frolicked of my steps and drove off fast.

I turned into the doorway and shut the door tight. I looked over at the small box he had given me, and knocked it off the table. I didn't bother to pick it up or open it.

*Friday, 8:00*

I heard a honk in the front of the house, and that was my cue that Zayn was here. I looked at myself in the mirror, and was pleased with my look. My hair had looked the best it had been in months, just simple braided pigtails, each tied with a butterfly scrunchies. I had my flare, whitewash jeans on, and my pink flats on. My shirt was fancy, but not too fancy, just a simple pink frilled, off the shoulder blouse. I grabbed my pink box purse, and rushed downstairs. I waved goodbye to my mom and dad, and ran out the door.

When I got into the car, Zayn gave me a smile, and began to drive away toward the mall. "You are looking good. I like your bracelets." He commented, looking at my purple and blue bangles.

"Thank you. So what movie are we seeing?"

"Well, I wanted to see the new G.I Joe movie, if that's okay?"

I immediatley thought that was strange. Why would a 19 year old boy want to see a G.I Joe movie? I didn't protest though, there was nothing better playing.

During the movie, Zayn kept reaching for my hand. I was confused, I had only known him for five days, and he was trying to make a move on me. After a while, I stopped denying his hand, and grasped it firmly in mine. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a crooked smile spread across his face. He seemed satisfied I had given in.

"Wanna get out of here?" I wasn't sure if I had heard him wrong, so I ignored him. "Sav. Sav, do you wanna go?" Again, i shifted in my seat and ignored his question. His grip on my hand got tighter and I winced at the pain. "Answer me."

"Okay, let's get out of here." I shot him a dirty look, and ripped my hand out of his. He stomped away ahead of me, and he made both of his hands into tight fists. "Hey! Zayn! Wait up." I ran to catch up with him, and his stopped dead.

He whipped around, and looked angrily at me. Seeing my expression of confusion and worry, his face softened, and he apologized. He told me about his temper, and how it was hard to control sometimes. He grabbed my hand again, and lead me away. "Where are we going?" I questioned him.

He chuckled, "It's a surprise!" Moments later, we were standing in front of a picture booth. He stepped aside, and motioned me to step inside. I did so, and he was right behind me, crawling beside me. "How fun." he said, putting a five dollar bill into the machine.

We took several funny pictures with funny faces, until the last picture when he bent over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I was startled at first, but then didn't mind. He turned my face toward me and kissed me full on the lips. I giggled into his kiss and he tried to make out with me. I was surprised, so I pushed him off me. He looked angrily at me, but it was replaced with curiosity after a few moments.

'Sorry, but we have not known eachother for long enough Zayn."

"I noticed you didn't open the present I gave you." He said, completely changing the subject.

"W-What? What do you mean?" I was honestly shocked and alittle creeped out. "How do you know that, Zayn?"

He grabbed my arm, and slid his hand down to my hand, "It was a ring. And you aren't wearing it." He dropped my hand and look a bit sad. "Unless you didn't like it?"

"No, i just forgot to open it." I tried to cover my lies, but he could see right through them. He pushed open the curtain, grabbed the pictures of us together, and walked away. I ran after him, and I don't even know why. "Zayn! Wait."

*Zayn's P.O.V*

I was honestly really shocked that Sav didn't open my present for her. Didn't she feel the same toward me? Weren't we practically dating. I heard her scream my name, but I ignored her, and continued basically running for the exit.

I felt her tiny hands spin around and she looked up at me. "Zayn," she began, struggling to catch her breath. "Zayn, I'm sorry." I guess she did care about me, like I did her.

I grabbed at her hands and dragged her with me toward the exit. I didn't say a word as I drove her back to her house. I kept seeing her eyeing me, trying to get me to speak, but I never did. She got out of the car, and gave me one last pleading look until she walked into her house.

When I got home, I was immediatly regretting my actions. I threw a vase at the wall. I was angry. I paced through the kitchen and living room, replaying the night. I finally sat on the couch, head in my hands, quietly sobbing. I ruined everything. Next thing I knew, I was in the car, driving to Savannah's house.

I turned off my lights as soon as I turned onto her street, inching my car slwowly down the hill. When I arrived in front of Savannah's house, I parked the car and turned it off. I saw that the upstairs bedroom light was on, and I knew it was her room. I sat there for about 20 minutes until I saw that Savannah had turned her light off. Then, I slid out of the car, and crept up to the front door. I looked through the window and saw a fire place, lined with pictures of family members and friends. I jiggled the handle of the front door, and realized that it wasn't locked. Then, I went back to my car.

*Savannah's P.O.V*

My mom just turned off her light, which was a signal that she was going to sleep, and I was free to move about the house. I quickly noticed I was starving, so I went downstairs to get a snack. Before I reached the bottom step, I heard the light click of a car door shutting. I peaked around the corner, and saw a firmiliar face peering into my house. I heard him play with the doorknob, then silence. Moments later I heard the hum of his engine, and then heard the car roll away into the dark.

Scared, I ran to the door and locked it, then proceeded to do the same with all the locks in my house. I went upstairs then, and sat upright in my bed the whole night, not even daring to close my eyes for a moment.

It felt like days until I heard my mom wake up to go get ready for work. That was my signal to get up too. I got up, showered, and did my hair and makeup quickly. I got dressed and went downstairs to watch tv. My mom was preparing breakfast, bacon and eggs, but I didn't have much of an appetite.

When I finished breakfast, I rushed out the door, and sat on the front steps to wait for my cab. I made sure to look busy, playing with my phone, so I wouldn't scan the roads for him. I figured I had been sitting there for atleast 2 minutes, then I heard the hum of an engine creeping down the road. I didn't think twice until I looked up. There he was, smiling through the windshield at me, motioning me to come to the car. I did.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" I questioned him, staying a few feet from the door of the car.

"I wanted to drive you to work. Crappy weather to be sitting out here." he looked towards the sky, rain sprinkling down, "Don't you think?" He smiled at me, expecting me to get into the car right away. I didn't.

"Zayn, it's okay, you don't have to. My cab is already coming." I looked around frantically, hoping that my cab was coming, but no such luck. "Thank you though." Before I could even get out my last words, he was jumping out of the SUV, and creeping toward me. Impulsively, I stepped back, and I could see in his face, he didn't like that very much.

He grabbed me by the wrists and pulled me toward the car. He opened up the passenger door, and shoved me inside. "Sit." he pointed down at the seat. Great, now I'm his dog. He slammed the door, and went around to his door. He hopped in, and drove away in silence.

"You can't do this. You don't own me Zayn. It's getting creepy." I must have shocked him, because he hit the brakes fast, and i jolted forward.

"Creepy? I like you Sav, there isn't anything creepy about it." He looked at me, anger in his eyes. "I don't know why you think that."

We got to the mall quickly, and i jumped out before the car even came to a complete stop. I could feel Zayn's eyes burning holes in the back of my head, but i didn't look back, I just kept going.

My day at work had been slow, very few people coming in and out of the store. Each time to bell rang in the front of the store, my eyes shot up, expecting to see Zayn waltzing in toward me. A few hours into my shift, I felt a tap on my shoulder, and a soft voice asking for help. I was glad it wasn't Zayn.

"Hi, how may I help you today?" I smiled at the costumer, staring into the bluest eyes I had ever seen in my life. I stood in front of a short boy, with fake blond hair, his hark brown roots growing in. He wore fashionable clothes, and had a smile a mile wide.

"Hello, I was wondering if you could help me find some clothes?" His voice was that of angels, and he spoke with such grace, that it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Of course. This is of course a clothing store! What occasion were you hoping to buy clothes for? Looking for clothes to give as gifts?" I sounded a bit pleading, but that was my job, right?

"Well, for a girl actually." Duh. Of course he had a girlfriend. "My sister's birthday is next week, she's rather girly. The dress and skirt type." Oh boy. Single.

I led him over to a small rack, covered in all different colors and patterns of dresses. Then motioned to a second rack across the small room, which was covered in skirts. "We have a wide variety. Call me over if you need anymore help." He was very cute, and I wouldn't mind helping him at all.

I started to fold clothes again, fairly close to the boy I just helped, just in case he wanted to talk. A few minutes later I heard a voice calling for help. I scanned the store, looking for the boy. Hmm, i thought, I thought I just heard him. Seconds later, I found it was not the new boy I heard, It was Zayn. And he was stalking toward me, jacket slung over his folded arm.

"Savannah. Who were you just talking to?" he was close enough to touch, and I could smell his cologne.

"Who?" I looked around, pretending to look for a costumer, as if I wasn't just talking to one. He didn't look convinced "That boy? He was a costumer, he asked for help." He still didn't look convinced, and his worried, confused looked switched to an angry and dissapointed look.

"You didn't look at him like he was just a constumer." His voice was now rising with each word he spoke, and some of my coworkers were looking up from their work. "You looked at him like he was some kind of treat."

At this, I returned the angry look he gave me. "Get out of here. You do not own me, and it doesn't matter how I looked at him. We are not dating." Then, without waiting for a response, I turned and walked away, leaving him with his thoughts.

I heard him swear at me, and could feel his presence folowing me. I began to walk faster, and out of the store, into the mall, trying not to look back at Zayn. I began to get worried and started walking even faster now, practically sprinting through the crowds of people in the mall.

Just then I felt a hand grab at me and pull me into a hallway, off away from the crowd. "Hey." I heard a familiar voice, and saw the boy from the store earlier.

"Um, hi." I was really confused, I barely knew this kid, was he trying to make a move on me. "What do you want." I didn't jerk away, and I didn't want to seem mean, so I stayed.

"I saw that kid following you, I figured you needed to get away, am I wrong?" He wasn't wrong. But, I wasn't going to let him know that. "Sorry if I startled you..." He let go of my arm and took a step back and leaned against the wall, casually. "You just looked really scared." He was cracking a smile, and I was confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, I just thought that a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be so worried about anything."

"Um, well thanks for pulling me out of the crowd. I did need that. But, I better be on my way." I procceeded to leave, but he placed his hand in mine.

"You know he'll be out there right?" How did he know so much? Weird. "Just stay here, til we know he is gone, okay?" I didn't refuse.

*Zayn's P.O.V.*

I was just behind her, where did she go? I must have lost her in the crowd. I have to find her. Maybe she is hurt. I have to protect her. I searched for a good twenty minutes with no luck, and no sight of Savannah anywhere. I figured I would just wait by her car.

I stood, back to the car, waiting for Savannah to come back. She had to be out of the mall soon... It was just then, that I saw her. Her brown hair flowing in the wind, and, surely enough, slimy Niall on her arm. What the fuck is up with him. I figured he had learned the first time to stay out of my hair. I should teach him a thing or two.

I made eye contact with her for a quick moment, and saw the fear in her eyes. She was clearly being kidnapped by Niall. That scumbag. She turned fast and dragged Niall behind her, back into the mall. Maybe not.

I followed quickly, not wanting to lose her again. But, it was too late. By the time I got into the mall, the crowd of people was large, and blocking my view of anyone as short as Savannah. I sat on the bench in the hallway and looked around, hoping she would pass by. It must have been an hour until a security guard came up to me and forced me from the building.

My Savannah was missing, and this would not go unnoticed.

*Niall's P.O.V.*

I looked out of the corner of my eye at the scared girl in the passanger's seat. "Are you cold?" She was shivering, with her legs held to her chest. "I can turn the heat-"

"No, it's fine." She managed a fake smile, and turned to look through the window. Typical Zayn, scaring girls away, and stalking them. He was such a creep, and Savannah was clearly his next victim. "It's the house on the left." She pointed out a purple house on the corner of the road, and i pulled up to let her out. She was getting out of the car when I called at her. I tried not to sound to desperate, but I know I probably did.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked, and she turned, lingering in the car door frame.

"I have work until 8."

She didn't seem to get my shuttle hint of a date, so I continued talking, hoping she would. "What about after work?"

"Well, tomorrow is Sunday, you know. I cannot be out too late, my mom would flip!"

"Well why not break the rules for once?" We exchanged a smile, and she finally agreed to me picking her up at work, and bringing her out for a quick bite. With that, she went up her steps and into the house.

*Savannah's P.O.V*

Wow. Niall is really nice. I hope the date tomorrow goes okay. I wonder what I should wear. I went upstairs, and slipped under my bed covers. I was so tired, but my mind was racing. I couldn't shake off the feeling of Zayn following me, and being so scary. I thought he was just a nice guy, and he just wanted to become friends.

When I finally fell asleep, I had a dream about Zayn. I was at my date with Niall, and we were really hitting it off. He was complementing me and was making me feel good about myself. We were cracking jokes, and having a mavelous time at dinner. Our waitor came, and a familiar voice took our orders. I couldn't see their face due to the bad lighting, but I could recognize Zalyn anywhere. He came back with food, and threw it at Niall, splattering sauce all over her clothes and face.

Screaming, I got up, pushing him aside, and running for the door. He grabbed at my waist, and pulled me back, throwing me to the floor. I kicked furiously at me. We were alone in the restaurant now, and it was pitch black. He pinned me down and bent in toward my face. "Got you." His smile was like a slap to the face as I struggled to get out from under him. "No no no, baby." He pressed an awkward kiss to me, and I screamed.

"Savannah! Savannah! Wake up!"

I was shaken awake by large hands on my shoulders. I slapped the person on top of me, unaware of who it was. But I didn't care. I was scared. "Get off me!"

"Hey, hey! Calm down, baby." My eyes flung open as he stroked the hair out of my face, and behind me ears. "It's okay, I'm here." Upon hearing those words, I rolled off the bed, and scrambled to my feet.

"What the fuck?!" Why was he in my room? My house? How did he get in? Zayn is in my house. "Get out!" I ran through my bedroom door, and downstairs to the kitchen. "Mom what the fuck! Mom?" I walked into the kitchen, and there she was, looking up from her magazine, smiling at me. I figured she would be worried at why I was so scared, but she seemed unphased by my screams. I questioned her about Zayn.

"He seemed so nice, he said that you and him were friends! That he needed to talk to you, why? Did you get into a fight or something? Did you not want to speak to him?"

Before I could answer her, i felt a large hand on my hip, and a warm kiss on my left cheek. I shuttered and pulled away. He was smiled down at me, then at my mother. "Honey, be ready in 30 minutes, then we can leave!"

I gave my mom a concerned look, but she didn't notice, she was still smiling at Zayn. I went upstairs with Zayn following close behind. I quickly slipped into my room, and shut the door forcefully behind me. I slid down onto the floor with tears in my eyes and put my head on my knees.

When I finally got up to get ready, the door swung open and hit me. "Shit." I swore. Zayn was obviously entering my room and was now looking at me up and down.

"I'm not taking you out like this." He motioned to my sweatpants and t-shirt. "I mean it's a hot look, but I don't think that those aare appropriate clothes where we are going.

"Well, I don't care, cause you aren't taking me anywhere." I crossed my arms, only to have them grabbed moments later.

"What? What did you say? Where else would you go." He was whispering, but in an angry tone. "Do you have other plans or something?"

Ripping my arm away, I answered hestistantly "Yes..." I mumbled. "Yes I do have plans." His angered heightened as he moved in closer to me, pinning me to the wall behind me. I squirmed vigorously. Knewing I would probably yell to my mom, he cupped his hand over my mouth.

Leaning in to my ear, my dream had nearly come true. "You aren't going anywhere." He whispered, followed by a chuckle. He let go of me and told me to get ready before leaving the room, and going downstairs.

Little did he know I would ever come downstairs after him.

*Zayn's P.O.V.*

Why was Sav being so complicated? I just want to take her to breakfast. I just wanted to treat her nice. Did she not return my love? I sat downstairs in the living room to wait for her to come downstairs. I looked at the pictures on the fireplace. Pictures of her and her family, and many pictures of her alone from school pictures. I saw a beautiful picture of her with her mother. She wore a red sun dress, and he hair was up in her usually braided pigtails. I took the frame down from the fireplace, looked around to see if anyone was looking, and slipped it into my jacket.

Then, I heard a loud creak and a thump. Savannah! I ran upstairs, and threw open her bedroom door. I looked around, and didn't see her anywhere. Her window was wide open, the curtain blowing in the breeze. I stuck my head out the window, and saw Savannah's small figure running down the driveway and into the street. Before I knew it I was running out the front door, and hopping into my car, driving after her. I came along side her with my car, and scream out the window at her. "Savannah! What are you doing?" She disregarded my scream, and continued walking faster down the road.

I hopped out of the car, and went up to Savannah. I grabbed her by the arm, and swung her around to look at me. I tilted her chin up to meet my eyes, and yelled through my teeth at her, "Answer me!" She jolted away, but before she could run, I picked her up bridal style and brought her over to my car.

"Let me go! I don't want to go out with you! I have plans tonight!"

"With who!" I yelled, stopping dead in my tracks "Who would you be going out with tonight?"

She didn't answer me, so I proceeded to throw her into the trunk of my SUV. She yelled, but her scream was cut off by the slam of the trunk door. I bolted to the front door, and hopped in, starting the car, and driving down the road. I had to bring her to a safe location to keep her safe, and make her feel safe. I knew she was probably being made to go see Niall right now. He can be so persuasive. I couldn't let him take Savannah though, I knew she didn't want to be with him.

Her screams were getting annoying, so I blasted "Complicated" by Avril Lavigne to drown them out. We drove off through the streets.


	2. Ring Ring, It's Niall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.

[Chapter 2]  
*Savannah's P.O.V.*

I finally stopped fighting and screaming in the back seat. I realized that Zayn wouldn't do anything about it. My arm was gushing blood, making my pink turtle neck turn an ugly brown color. The car come to stop in front of a large, warehouse-looking apartment building. Maybe it was a warehouse.

Zayn opened the trunk door moments later, and dragged me by the arm out onto the street, squeezing my bloody arm. He threw open the front door of the building, and brought me into the elevator. He hit the 10th floor button, and we waited for the elevator to ding. We got out, and entered the penthouse apartment room. He sat me down on the couch, and examined my wounds, stripping me of my shirt.

"Baby," he whispered, turning my arm over "I'm sorry, so sorry... I didn't mean to." He got some gauze and dressed my wound gently. Then, he threw me my shirt, and I quickly threw it over my head, covering my naked torso.

We ate breakfast, and shortly after ate lunch. I knew it was getting later now, and I had work soon. The people there would notice I was gone, they would call my parents, the police, they would wonder where I was, right? He could never get away with this "I have work, you know?"

"I know," he smiled "I had that taken care of. I called and said you came down with a sickness, and you wouldn't be able to show up." He looked at me, and then inched closer, putting his arm out to signal a hug. Hell no. I was not going to give him a hug. But, he didn't seem to care, he came and squeezed me tightly to his chest. He then whispered in my ear, "Now we can spend the whole afternoon together."

A few hours went by, and Zayn kept trying to talk to me, and make me play games with him. At this point, he pulled out a candy land board, and spread it out on the table between us. "Wanna play?" He smiled. I shook my head, and the smile was wiped clear off his face. "What? What?" he sounded astonished and angry at my unwillingness to play. I didn't look scared at all, I thought, and I believe I stood my ground well.

"I DON'T WANT TO PLAY CANDY LAND WITH YOU!" It felt nice to yell at him for once, but my happiness was short, because just then, he threw the table on it's side, scattering colored cards all over the rug below.

His anger was interrupted by a tune playing loud in the background. My ring-tone 'Shake ya tail feather' by Nelly was playing loudly, but it wasn't my phone, it was Zayn's! Oh god, how did he know this was my favorite song? Why did he have the same ring-tone? He answered it angrily.

*Zayn's P.O.V.*

"Hello?!"

A familiar voice was on the other line "Zayn? Is Savannah there? Do you know where she is?" Ew, It's Niall. Why did he care where my baby Sav was? Like I was going to tell him.  
"I'm not telling you. Plus, she don't care about you. She loves me." I told him forcefully, making my point for him to leave us alone.

"She doesn't love you! You're so weird! This is why we stopped being friends. You creep people out Zayn. Get over yourself, no one loves you! Leave Savannah alone."

Again with the mean comments, my soul was slowly falling apart. I still remember the day Niall stopped being friends with me. He claimed I was a stalker and that my actions toward all the girls I had dated were "creepy" and that I was ruining both our social lives. Like, what was he saying? "Stop Niall! You filthy poopy!" I stomped my foot, and continued, "And leave Savannah alone, she doesn't even like you." I threw my phone on the floor, and ran to my room, sobbing.

*Niall's P.O.V.*

I clicked off the call, and sat down on my couch, pouring myself a shot of patron. I downed the shot just as my phone began to ring. I ignored it, continually pouring myself shot after shot. I stopped when the message on the machine caught my attention:

"Hi Niall. I have to talk quickly because Zayn is in the other room. He has stolen me. I think he might be obsessed with me. But I could be wrong. I'm in a warehouse, I think. But, it is also Zayn's house, so I am not sure. I hope to see you later, because I don't want to be here anymore. So, bye." Who the fuck was this girl talking to me? Just then:

"Oh yeah, by the way, this is Savannah."

Savannah! I had barely known this girl for two days, but I felt an obligation to go save her. I knew Zayn would most likely never stop hounding her, and would keep her forever. I ran the app that showed where your friend's phones were located, and saw that Zayn and Savannah were in an old apartment building on the upper east side. I figured it would take about 45 minutes to get there, and I wondered if Savannah could hold on until I got there.

On the way there, I thought about how much of a dip-thong Zayn was. He was always mean to me. He always said I got in the way of his "love life". It just dawned on me of how stupid I had been for being his friend. He had always been like this. I should've known earlier that he would do this to Savannah. Darn!

My phone rang just then, and I answered it, hearing a small voice on the other line. "Hello?" It was Savannah.

"Savannah! Are you alright? I'm on my-" I was interrupted by a scream.

"NO! I'm fine." She did sound fine, unhurt, but I was still concerned. "I'm just hanging out with my good friend Zayn!" What the fuck?! But, she just called me and said that she needed help! Is Zayn drugging her? She must be on drugs...

"Listen, I just needed to tell you I won't be home for a while, so don't worry about me mom." I know we were getting close these past few days, but I hardly think "mom" is an appropriate pet name to give me. I was thinking more along the lines of "honey bunny" because I'm so cute? Or if she wanted me to be a parent figure for her, she could at least go with "pops". "Anyway, don't wait up for me! Love you." Yeah... I think I love you too.

I drove to the warehouse I know they are in with Bet on It blasting through my car speakers. I was going to get Savannah back and away from Zayn!

*Savannah's P.O.V.*

Zayn looked over at me from the kitchen with a smile. He came over slowly, holding two bowls of soup. He handed me one, and sat close to me. "So how was your mom?"

"She was a good! I convinced her I was okay." I said with a fake smile, tilting my head down, trying to avoid eye contact with Zayn.

He then pulled a box out of his jacket pocket, and tossed it into my lap. "Here!" He looked as excited as a child on Christmas, jumping up and down, his big brown eyes looking at me with excitement. "Remember when I was at your house waiting for you? Well, when I went after you when you ran away, I saw this in front of your door, and I brought it! It's the ring I got you, remember? You can finally open it now."

I ripped it open, and saw the ring inside, that went over all four fingers, reading 'SWAG'. I actually liked it, and proceeded to put it onto all my fingers at once. It was a light pink with blue polka dots. It matched my blood stained pink turtle neck very well. I admired it, and smiled at Zayn. The next thing I knew, his lips were placed heavily onto my own. Zayn was forcing his tongue down my throat, and I put my hand on his chest. "No. I still don't love you." I pushed him away. His big puppy dog looked at me with sadness.

I grabbed the back of his neck, pulling him close to me. I kissed him, and he returned the kiss with passion. He put his hands on my hips, and lifted me into his lap. We must have made out for a half an hour when there was a knock at the door. I don't know what just came over me. I mean, Zayn is really hot and he does love me? He's crazy but I have this feeling that he means well. Zayn jumped up, gave me a light kiss on the cheek, then went over to the door.

I wiped the corners of my mouth, surprised. He wasn't a bad kisser. Maybe I could love him... My thoughts were interrupted by a loud thud in the door way. I glanced over, and saw Zayn's lifeless body laying on the floor. Then, Niall came bursting through the door, and looked at me. "Come on!"

My lips formed an "O" shape, and I stuttered, trying to find the words to ask. "What, what. What did you just do to him?" He then pulled out a remote looking device, and threw it up and caught it in the other hand. I immediately realized that it was a tazer. He tazed Zayn. I couldn't take my eyes off of Zayn's body as I got up and walked over to Niall. He looks so peaceful laying on the ground. I feel sort of wrong...

"O-okay, let's go." He led my out into the hallway, into the elevator, and out the front door onto the streets. The stars in the sky and the moon lit the road. He took me to the car, and placed me in the passenger's seat. He then got into the other side, started the car, and rolled down the street.

"Do you want to go home?" He inquired. Of course I didn't, to tell the truth. But I agreed to let him take me home. As if he noticed something, he pulled over onto the side of the road, and faced me. "I know you must be scared to go home. Zayn knows where you live, and he will probably go there in a few hours when he regains consciousness. You can stay with me for the night? If you'd like." Thank God! I was hoping he would ask that. I agreed, and we drove off in the street once more. I hope Zayn wakes up soon though.

When we reached Niall's apartment, it was a very nice, two bedroom flat. I was amazed at how clean it was and at all the beautiful decorations. It was nice. "Wow, it's very beautiful in here." I said, admiring the paintings on the walls, and fancy furniture.

He laughed "Yeah, it's really nothing fancy. I'm surprised it's so clean, my roommate is usually a pretty messy guy." He crossed the living room, and sat on the couch, flicking on the television. "Come sit." He patted the space next to him on the couch, and I went over to sit there. I'm surprised at how calm he was. He really amazed me. We watched TV, until I felt tired enough to fall asleep.

"I-I don't have anything to sleep in..." I forgot that I hadn't been home, and all I had was this bloody turtle neck and my favorite white washed jeans. Without an answer, Niall left the room, and came back holding a pair of basketball shorts, and a "Hooter's" shirt. He handed them to me with a smile, and sat back on the couch. I went into the bathroom, taking off my ring and other clothes, and placing them in the corner of his room. I looked awful, and I couldn't believe I was out like this. But, there was nothing I could do.

When I had finished changing, I saw he changed into a similar outfit, and was laying down on the couch. "Shouldn't we like, call the police or something? Zayn is still out there." I was worried that Zayn might come here in the night after he woke. I didn't want Niall to be harmed.

"It will all be okay, don't worry. I will protect you." He smiled and sat up looking at me, "You can sleep in my bed by the way."

I felt bad taking his bed, and insisted he sleep there, but he didn't budge, and I finally gave in, sleeping on his comfortable memory-foam mattress. I fell asleep almost instantly, exhausted from what I had gone through in the past 48 hours.

I had a dream that I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of rattling, as if someone was going through drawers, or trying to open up the door. I went into the living room to find that Niall was awake, but he wasn't making any noise. Upon seeing me, he turned his head, putting a finger to his mouth, basically telling me to shut the fuck up.

I walked past him to the door, which was where the sound was coming from, and peered through the peep hole, seeing who was making the noise. Outside the door was dark, but I could see the faint figure that was in a ramp sort of shape. And I saw the faint hint of blond. Zayn was outside of the door. I screamed and Zayn burst through the door. He punched me in the face and I fell to the ground.

I woke up screaming, and Niall was next to me, looking at me with concern. "It's OK Savannah, you're OK!"


	3. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get really heated.

[Chapter 3]

*Niall's P.O.V*

Savannah was having a nightmare when I went into her room. "It's okay." I reassured her, I said it over and over until she slowly calmed down.

She cried into my shoulder, and I laid her down. It was very early, probably only 3 in the morning. I told her to go back to bed, and that I would stay until she fell asleep. She agreed, and curled into me on the bed, her arm draped across my chest. She fell asleep after only a few minutes, and right after, so did I.

When we woke up, we both agreed to get out of the house, and have some fun to get her mind off of things. I went into the bathroom to get ready to go to the carnival with Savannah. I put on my white khaki pants, and a plain black tee. I put gel in my hair, and spiked it high, then put my jacket on. I went out into the living room to see Savannah waiting for me.

She had on her usual white washed jeans, but had one of my shirts under her jacket, because her only shirt was blood stained. She put her hair up into a messy bun, and had little to no makeup on. She also had on the ring that Zayn had given her, which i thought was kind of weird, but I didn't question her. She looked good.

"Let's go!" She gave me a smile, and walked out the door in front of me. We drove down the street, to the lower east side where the Martin Luther King Day Jr. carnival was being held. There was a lot of traffic, backed up at least a few hours, and that was when I was thankful that we left as early as we did. Savannah had fallen asleep in the passenger's seat, and she looked so peaceful, I didn't think it would be good to wake her.

*Savannah's P.O.V.*

We arrived at the carnival, and I was still a little sleepy from the car ride. Niall led me, holding my hand to the first attraction.

There were ponies with all kind of bows and jewels tied to a pole, and they were walking in circles. Notciing my amazingment, Niall sat me on top of the white pony with braids and pink bows. He leaned in, and whispered "You are like twins."

This pony was fat though. WAS I FAT? I guess I was in need of shedding a few pounds. I vowed not to eat for the rest of the day. I hate carnival food anyway, it's way too greasy!

I went round and round on the pony, smiling with joy as Niall snapped pictures of me riding. When I was done, we rode a variety of rides and played many fun games. On one game, Niall won me a stuffed pink dog. By now, he knew my favorite color was pink, and I was glad we were getting to know each other. As it grew later, and the sun set, Niall and I sat on a bench, and shared a chocolate ice cream cone.

"So did you enjoy le carnival?" He was so cute when he added Spanish words to the conversation. "Because I did, chica."

I laughed, nudging the ice cream cone into his nice black shirt. I got up to get him napkins, apoligizing, and ran to a fried dough stand. I grabbed a handful of napkins and began to walk back when I saw a mysterious figure a few yards away. It was a tall, muscular man, with a face painted butterfly on his right cheek. He had dark sunglasses on, and a big black beanie, but it was nighttime? Wow, what a true G.

His balck clothes, along with his darker skin made him almost invisible in the crowd. He looked like he was staring straight at me, but all I could see was the glint of his two diamond earings, and his white teeth. I turned, and looked back, but when I did, the man was gone. I disregarded the thought, and ran back to Niall.

*Zayn's P.O.V.*

Seeing Niall with my baby girl made me ill. He was all over her, and I could see her fake happiness. I watched them for a few more minutes, and waited for them to leave. When they did, I didn't follow them. I didn't want to seem creepy. I waited a few minutes, then pulled out my large remote. I clicked it on, and it began beeping, showing a large red dot at the center, moving away from the carnival.

"Bingo." I ran to my car, and followed the dot that would lead me right to Sav.

I figured when I first met her that I wouldn't want to lose her. So I got her the 'Swag' ring. I put a small chip underneath the 'S' and then wrapped it and gave it to her. I knew it would come in handy.

When I woke up last night after being tazed by Niall, I wasn't upset, just sad. I couldn't believe Savannah wasn't there when I woke up. I wanted her to be there so bad, so I could tell her that I loved her, and I felt a spark when we kissed. I remember searching through the apartment for her, with no luck, then, remembering my device, I tracked her down. that's when I found her at the Carnival with that leprechaun. NASTY. 

I drove down the dark streets, continually checking my device, making sure I was on the right path. I didn't realize I was speeding until I saw the blues in my rear view mirror. I pulled over, unwillingly, I was in a rush! Duh, that's why I was speeding. The cop came up to my window, and I rolled it down. looking at him through my stunnah shades.

"License and registration, please."

"What?" I wasn't confused, I just couldn't hear him over the traffic around us.

"Licencia y registro, por favor."

"I'm not Mexican, I don't speak Spanish." Why did he think I was Spanish? I mean, my gorgeous tan could have thrown him off, it was sunny here and all, but I am positive I don't look Mexican in the least.

"Here." I shoved them at him, pouting my lip.

"Don't get sassy with me boy," he yelled "I see this is your first offense, so I don't-" He stopped talking, and his attention was directed to my device on the dash. "What is that?"

"My GPS." I lied quickly. Well it was a GPS. Just not for the roads, and finiding destinations. I was for finding her. He didn't say anything else as he got back into his car and drove away. I followed after him, still in pursuit of my Sav.

When the device stopped beeping, that meant that she had stopped, and probably reached Niall's house. I got there shortly after, and parked my car behind Niall's. I got out, and looked into his car, seeing a stuffed dog, and some balnkets. Nothing fancy. Definently no comparison to the whips and chains I had stored underneath my back seats.

I always knew he was cheap and boring. I heard the doors opening to the apartment building and saw Niall emerge, lighting a cigar. I took this as my opportunity to move in for the kill, literally.

I pulled out my large, 16 inch metallic blade and crossed the street slowly. He never saw me coming when I grabbed his shirt and dragged him along side the building.

"Get off, you savage!"

"Nope. I will not get off." I said back to him.

I then proceeded to pin him down with my knees and free hand. Then, I shoved my used gym sock in his mouth, and stuck my tongue out at him. I began to punch Niall in the face, delivering blow after blow to his precious nose and making sure to mark his chiseled jaw and striking at his beautiful cheek bones.

He cringed every now and then, but other than that, he seemed unfased. I've won street fights before, why does he look like I'm not hurting him. I stood up with my foot on his chest, and looked at him, blood dripping all over his face and into his mouth.

"Say goodbye," I began to say "...to your stupid life." And before he could answer me I drove my metallic sword into his side, laughing.

I looked around around to make sure no one saw. I was in the clear.

I began my work.


	4. The Switcheroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I actually have no idea how to explain this chapter. I have nothing to say but im sorry. Honestly....... its difficult.

*Savannah's P.O.V.*

"I'll be right back, I just need a cigar." Niall smiled at me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.

I made myself comfortable in his living room, and waited for him to return to the apartment. I really liked Niall. He was super cool, and really nice to me. I really liked going to the carnival with him, and I hope we go out again! It's been like a day since I've seen Zayn, and I am cool with it. I keep looking at the SWAG ring he gave me, and I feel bad because I think he might have had some good intentions.

But I push those thoughts away because he is cuckoo crazy.

Just then, I heard a loud noise near the front door. I got up from the couch, and looked around the corner. It was Niall, back from his cigar break.

He smiled weirdly at me, and put his keys onto the counter. He looked me up and down, looking at the plaid pjs I had on, and the oversized Bobby Jack sweater I had on. I had new clothes because we stopped at my house before we came back to Niall's apartment.

"You look nice." he said in a very deep voice. It made me laugh because he sounded stupid as hell. "What the fuck are you laughing at?"

I shuddered. Niall was too nice to yell at me. Maybe he was just stressed about me being there, and the whole Zayn thing. "N-nothing. I'm sorry, you just sound weird."

He slithered over closer to me, and I saw him up close. His skin was wrinkly, and I hadn't noticed that before. Weird. He looked like an old man, when they get really saggy with old age, you know? He put his arms around me, and looked into my eyes. "I love you, let's get married!" With that he kissed me full on the lips. His lips felt weird on mine, maybe he hasn't had to much practice kissing the ladies!

All the information was rushing at me at once. He loved me? He wanted to get married? I mean, it was close to the end of the school year, so I totally could during the summer, but I should really be focusing on my studies. Seventh grade is one of the most important years in school! Isn't marriage a big thing? I couldn't shake the feeling that he was rushing things.

Also, his lips tasted familiar. And his eyes looked dark, and mysterious. He looked like Niall................................... I think that's it.

"Niall?" I questioned, pushing him off me with force.

He smirked. I know that smirk. That is no Niall smirk. That is the smirk of a mysterious and creepy man. And those aren't Niall's beautiful blue eyes.... They are-

"I can be Niall for you. I'll be whatever you want. I am Niall now." he interrupted my thoughts. IT IS ZAYN. WHAT THE FUCK. How the beep is Zayn inside of Niall's skin? Oh my god. It was eerie, and scary because that means.......................

They sell Niall looking skin at the Halloween store....... it isn't even close to Halloween?

"So, where did you get the skin?" I was curious. I wonder if they have other skin suits at the Halloween store.

"Niall lent it to me, you know, for recreational use. He figured I could use it more than he could." Why would Niall lend Zayn his skin? Doesn't he hate Zayn. "You lying potato!!!" I threw a pillow at him, and ran for the door. But, he was quicker, and grabbed me by my hips, swinging my backwards into his arms.

"Let go of me!"

"Baby. Sav. I just want to be with you forever. And I thought if I became Niall, you would love me even more." He licked me. My neck was now wet with his saliva.... and I think some of Niall's blood?

"Where did you really get this skin..." I was repulsed by Zayn, and now I was scared of him even more.

"Hold on..." Zayn said as he stalked out of the front door. He returned, laughing. Niall's skin was drooping off of his own, and was dragging on the carpet. He held up a huge ass sword that was dripping with blood.

"I stole it. He's dead."

*Zayn's P.O.V.*

I don't think Sav appreciates me enough. I do so much for her. I came here to save her from the vile she calls NIall. I killed him for her. I took his skin, because I know she is kind of racist, and I am kind of dark skinned. And I figured she would love me more. I buy her things and I tell her I love her. What more does she want?

"Baby, it's time to go." I said, swooping her into my arms. She squirmed, but i just hit the pressure point on the back of her neck, and knocked her out cold. "Don't squirm, my child. Sleep and relax my sweet muffin crumb." I brought her out to the car, and laid her on the back seat. She looked peaceful, her hair over her shoulders. I got into the driver's seat, and drove and drove, as far away from this disgusting town as possible.

*Savannah's P.O.V.*

What the WTF happened last night. I can't remember much, but I remember Zayn being inside of Niall, and him knocking me out.

I know Niall is dead. You can't survive without any skin. Skin is essential. R.I.P. Niall.

I looked out the window of Zayn's SUV and saw the beach and a beautiful pier. "Where are we?" I sat up in the backseat and looked at Zayn. The sun was shining just perfectly onto his golden skin, and when he smiled, it was such perfection I lost my breath.

"Far away Sav." He looked at me through the rear view mirror, and I gave him a gross look. "Sweetheart do not do such things. We can be together now. Forever." I didn't notice anything around that was familiar and I began to become afraid. Where has he taken me? Will I ever see my parent again!?

*Zayn's P.O.V.*

I have a surprise for Savannah so great that she will cry with joy! She is going to love the beach ceremony I have arranged for us. It took days of planning and blood, sweat and tears to set up. I know, from the night before, that Sav isn't quite ready for a marriage. I mean, I could wait forever for my sweet butter muffin. But, I have set up a wonderful ceremony for us to profess our love and exchange promise rings.

"Come, my sunshine, I have a surprise for you!" I opened the back seat door and reached my hand out towards hers. Savannah did not look pleased and hit my hand away. She got out of the car and brushed herself off. I put my arm around her shoulder and led her to the back of the car. "I bought you this dress!"

I showed her the gorgeous purple knee-length dress I bought her. It had short sleeves with lace and ruffles at the bottom. I also brought out the pink polka dot wedges I bought to match. I gave them to her, and she smiled. Heck yeah! She loves it!

When she came out, she looked so cute I could eat her up! I led her to the spot on the beach I had reserved and she immediately tried to run. I grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Get away! You freak!" She squirmed and I was hurt. I was mentally hurt by her words. A single tear streamed down my face. I collected my thoughts and brought Sav down the aisle.

It smelled like poopy, but it didn't matter because the beach wasn't really important. It just mattered that we were together. The ceremony was nice. A nice man with cowboy boots on was there to lead us in the ceremony. He only had cowboy boots on.

"Do you Zayn, take Savannah to be your-"

"WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard the scream, and almost like in slow motion, I turned my head toward the start of the satin rug that worked as our aisle.

I saw Savannah's face light up before I saw him. Niall.

Like how the fuckity frick frack is he alive? He came just in time to spoil my plan and take my Master Emerald. He looked all corpse-like, and didn't look so good. But he was bandaged, and had some tape keeping him together.

He stumbled over to me and Sav and pulled out a ninja sword. That is some next level shit! "Fight me. Fight me for Savannah."

"Her name is Sav!!!!!!!!!!! And do not underestimate me. I'll do anything for my biscuit!" I glanced at Sav's confused, beautiful face, and blew her a kiss.

She pretended to catch it and then pretended to throw it on the floor and spit on it. My heart was broken and I felt the wind leave my lungs.

"Let's duel, Horan." I pulled my sword, and karate kicked him in the knee. I twirled down the steps of the make-shift alter, and assumed the position to kick butt. We battled for hours, until Sav came over. She was yelling at us to stop, but we were to intnese in battle to notice her petite figure on the side of us.

I lifted my sword and Niall went to stab my in the no no square. "That's not a fair place to stab you unfair troll!" He thrusted the sword at me, and missed. But I screamed anyway. 

"............Zayn" I heard a cute little birdie whisper in my ear. It was Sav. Probably telling me she chooses me. I turned and immediately saw the blood. So much blood.

"Awaaah." she yelled. Niall stabbed her. I grabbed Savannah in my arms as she slowly died, trying to say something. It sounded like "I gate you"? I don't even know. As the last life left her eyes, my attitude began to get fierce.

"Sav, for the sake of the planet, I promise you.... REVENGE!!"

*Niall's P.O.V.*

Holy..... I stabbed her. I am very dissapointed in myself, I didn't mean to. This is a very bad thing.

Zayn started yelling something and then looked at me. He squinted his eyes and said "GET OUT, you ugly prototype!!" Oh... okay. I guess we are throwing low blows now. Wow, what a mean guy. So I left. But not before I called the police, and left in a blaze of glory. The whole beach was set ablaze by a grenade, and I walked away probably in slow motion.

I'm the coolest.

**Author's Note:**

> in the last chapter I tried to incorporate as many sonic the hedgehog references/quotes as possible.


End file.
